


Just Because She Could

by Dobbys_Socks



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Missy, Asexual Twelve, Gen, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, non-con kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobbys_Socks/pseuds/Dobbys_Socks
Summary: Upon meeting up with her long time friend again, Missy decides to take advantage of the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorofmymind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmymind/gifts).



> A short exploration of both Twelve and Missy as asexual characters as a birthday gift for the lovely colorofmymind. Took a while to write, but I'm actually happy with how it turned out. This is my first work on this site, but I hope to be publishing more things soon. Please enjoy!

He’d regenerated again since she’d last seen him. Gray hair this time and a more lined face that was both new and old. Must have been recent just like herself. She quite liked it. Definitely an improvement over the Stick and the Chin. Those last two had been too put together. This body of his, though, spoke of something _wild_.

It was almost like old times, back on Gallifrey when it had been the two of them against everything else.

She approached the Doctor when he beckoned her forward. Immediately he lost any confidence he’d previously projected. A feral look came to his eyes, one that Missy knew all too well. The Doctor knew there was something wrong, but he couldn’t place his finger on it.

And why would he? She’d never been female before. Missy had even changed her name to go with the new body, so the slate had been wiped _mostly_ clean. In a couple decades the whole universe would probably know about her, but that didn’t really matter. She liked to make a fair amount of noise.

The Doctor with his human ideas and his human pets would be the last to expect it. That thought had brought a smile to her face when she’d first looked in the mirror. Humans were always so caught up in however they thought things _should_ be that they never saw how things really were. How foolish of them.

He continued to stammer through their conversation, looking to the girl for help. It was nice to see he liked the pet she’d picked out for him. The Doctor thought all of his so-called friends were so special, but Missy knew his type. Young, cheeky, and curious with a fair sprinkling of wanderlust. It also didn’t hurt if they were easy on the eye. Missy had found all of that in Clara Oswald. She was the kind of girl the Doctor couldn’t resist, the perfect companion. Dangle the right bait in front of him, and one could always catch the Doctor.

He was asking about the facility now, suspicion clearly apparent in his eyes. The Doctor probably hoped she’d give something away. She could do one better.

Missy walked up to him and roughly pushed him up against the wall. His eyes bulged, thick eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline. And just because she could, she kissed him.

She didn’t fancy him, she never had. He was her best friend. True, she had been calling him her boyfriend lately, but boyfriend wasn’t the key word. He was _hers_. No matter what the women who entered his life thought, he was never truly _theirs_. Not the American surgeon, not the blonde shop girl, not the medical resident – Mary? Or was it Martha? She’d rather liked that one, and by like she meant found her an almost worthy associate of her friend. – and not the gun-toting archeology professor. These women all came and went, but the Doctor and Missy – _they_ – were forever.

She could tell he was bewildered by the way he tensed up and braced himself against the wall. Even with his eyes closed, he was the picture of a frightened animal coming into first contact with an _intelligent_ species. If she didn’t know better, she might have thought he’d never been kissed before. At the very least, he wasn’t liking it very much even if he did open his mouth to let her tongue dance around his.

She’d forgotten how gross and messy kissing was. Missy had never been quite as experienced as the Doctor in these _activities_ ; the last person she’d kissed was Lucy Saxon herself. And it was _dull_. What did humans even see in kissing? They wrote about kisses in books and recorded them on film, seeming to think they were something amazing that should be worshipped. The only amusement she could find was in tormenting him with the uncomfortable closeness of their bodies as she pushed herself against him. He, on the other hand, appeared to be using the opportunity to feel out the quadruple beat of her hearts. Figures. The Doctor had always been a pragmatist.

Missy decided she’d had enough and finally withdrew, pecking him one, two, three times on the nose before blowing on his face. She could have gone for four, but that would be giving herself away too easily. He remained plastered to the wall, all pent up energy with eyes now open and jaw hanging. A warmth spread through her body, bringing a smile to her face. Yes, the look on his face had certainly made taking advantage of the opportunity worth it.

Not that she wanted to do it again. She was quite glad that his pet chose to decline her offer of a similar treatment. Kissing certainly was a waste of time. This one had been a laugh, even if she did feel somewhat disgusted with herself. She could only imagine the face the Doctor might make when he realized exactly _who_ had kissed him.


End file.
